Super Smash Bros: The Return of Subspace
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: It had been eight years since the battle with the Subspace Army and Tabuu, and all of the Super Smashers have returned to their normal lives. However it seems on one faithful day, the Subspace Army has returned, but this time, they're bringing in more firepower. Kris a Mii brawler must now join forces with the other Super Smash Bros fighters to take down a common foe.


**Hey guys Kris here with a new story that I thought about making. So I love Super Smash Bros, who doesn't, and after a good amount of time thinking about it I decided to make a story about one of my personal favorite video game series of all time. This sotry will include almost every character in the Smash Bros universe with other charcaters I added to the roster. With that said I hope you all enjoy this first attempt at a SSB story. Please leave a review if you liked it and want to see more of these.**

 **I don't own any of the characters in this story except for my OC.**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Prologue - The Return of the Subspace army**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It had been over eight years since the defeat of Tabuu and the Subspace army. After the battle with the Subspace army, peace rose from the rising sun and all of the smashers went their own ways. Some continued to hone their skills on the field of battle while others left the battlefield for mysterious purposes. As the years went on, new fighters rose to the ranks of the smashers and older fighters began to return from their disappearences. All can agree that it had been a peaceful eight years. But that was all going to change on one fateful day.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ ***Smash City***_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Smash City was the home to many Miis looking to hone their skills in the league of Super Smashers. Some learn how to use a sword like the hero of Hyrule, while some learn the ways of an arm cannon from the intergalactic bounty hunter. But one Mii in particular will rise to the challenge above all others. A Mii brawler named Kris. Kris was a rather large and roundish Mii, he had long messy brown hair and glasses and wore a black jacket over a white shirt, black jeans, black and white converses, and had a pair of black fingerless gloves. Kris was for the most part an average Mii brawler who loved his simple life, training with his friends, watching Smash Bros cable TV, and dreamed of joining the roster, I mean if the three Mii fighters were able to join the roster why couldn't he.

Kris was walking down a rode towards what looked to be a large stadium. He could hear the faint sound of a crowd cheering.

"Damn, I hope I'm not too late." He said to himself as he began to rush towards the stadium.

Today was the start of the new smash tournament, and Kris didn't want to miss the chance to see the first match.

"I wonder who's it going to be." He stated. "Mario, Link, Kirby, Marth, Pikachu, Bowser, who?" He asked as he managed to get to the entrance on the stadium.

A large Mii stood in the front with a stern look on his face. He looked down at Kris with a questioning look.

"Got a ticket?" He asked.

Kris wheezing flashed a yellow sheet of paper in front of the large man. "I'm not...too late...am I?" Kris asked through breaths.

"You're pretty lucky kid, made it right on time." The bouncer said as he moved to the side.

"Thanks..." Kris breathed as he walked into the stadium.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 ***Inside the Smash City Stadium***

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kris took an elevator up to wear the arena would be, he took a look at his ticket as he read the seat number.

"Seat 008." He read as he arrived. "Sweet I'm right in front of the action." He continued as he scanned his towards seat number eight.

As Kris took his seat a small robot with a speaker floated down from one of the stands and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Koopas and Goombas, welcome the fifth Super Smash Bros Tournament here in lovely Smash City. I am your host Master Hand, unfortunately I couldn't exactly come down myself, but I hope you all enjoy the first round of our Super Smash Bros Tournament.!" The speaker blared causing the audience to cheer for the match to start.

 _"C'mon, c'mone who is it going to be!?"_ Kris was aking in his head aniticipating the fighters.

"Our first fighter comes all the way from the Mushroom kingdom, the hero of the land, and Game himself, Mario!" Master Hand from the speaker called allowing a platform from the sky to appear with a mustached man in blue overalls and a red cap with an "M" on it to jump off the platform. The crowd went wild when they saw Mario land on the field and waved his cap to the audience. "Mario's opponent comes all the way from Skyworld, the loyal servant of Palutena and captain of her guard, the angel, Pit!" Master hand called just as an angel flew down from the sky and landed onto the angel pit spread his wings towards the audience which caused them all to cheer.

"Oh man this is gonna be good." Kris said as he got closer to the railing.

"3...2...1...GO!" Master Hand called ringing a bell.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 ***On the battlefield***

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Battle One - *** _ **Mario vs. Pit**_ *****

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Pit made the first move by shooting one of his arrows at Mario, luckily for the Italian Plumber, he was quick enough to dodge the attack and retaliate by shooting a fireball at Pit who jumped over the ball to dodge it.

"Never go a day without training, huh Mario?" Pit asked impressed with the plumbers surprising speed.

"I save-a the princess everyday, it's-a good for me." Mario answered in his usual jovial tone.

The two met back eight years ago when the Subspace army first attacked their world. Pit released Mario from his trophy form and the two joined forces to take down Tabuu and the Subspace army with the help of all their other friends.

Now after eight years, here the two are, going at it in a friendly competition.

Pit charged with an Upperdash arm, but Mario used his cape to reverse Pit's direction of attack. Mario then went for a breakdance kick sweeping Pit off of the ground. Mario then grabbed Pit and began to swing him in circles before he threw Pit towards the edge behind him.

"Oh man, that hurt." Pit said trying to get his footing.

Mario then jumped into the air and threw a downward punch, but Pit managed to dodge it and delivered multiple slashes before launching him away.

"Momma mia, I'm-a getting too old for this." Mario said already out of breath.

Pit then shot an arrow at Mario, but only for Mario to use the cape and reflect the arrow back at Pit. Luckily Pit dodge the attack and began to back off.

"Okay, so my arrows aren't going to work on him, I gotta think of another plan." Pit said only for Mario to dash towards him.

Pit thinking he can avoid Mario in the sky decided to fly in the air, only for Mario to hit him with one of his signiture Super Jump Punches knocking Pit back towards the ground.

"There's a reason why I'm-a called jump man." Mario taunted as Pit began to pick himself back up.

As Mario was about to use F.L.U.D.D to push Pit off of the platform Pit grabbed Mario and throw him off of the edge.

"Now's my chance!" Pit said as he shot an arrow at Mario, unfortunately Mario dodged the attack and Super Jumped himself back onto the platform. As Pit began to use his Upperarm dash attack Mario jumped over the attack causing Pit to miss his target. Mario then used F.L.U.D.D to push Pit off of the platform. Pit using his wings began to flap them to get onto the platform, but Mario wouldn't have that, he shot a fireball at Pit hitting him, stopping his wings, but Pit launched himself toawards the platform, but ultimately Mario threw an overhead punch launching Pit towards the ground.

"AHHH!" Pit cried as he fell to the bottom of the stage causing an eruption.

Within the eruption a small trophy of Pit was shot out and landed right next to Mario.

"And there you have it folks, this games winner is, Mario!" Master Hand announced causing most of the audience to cheer.

Mario walked up to the Pit trophy and touched it causing it to glow and reform into Pit's physical body.

"Thanks." Pit said as he grabbed Mario's hand picking himself up.

"I'm a veteran, I've-a been here since the first tournament." Mario said shaking Pit's hand.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 ***Audience Stands***

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"That was awesome!" Kris cheered before he began to notice something odd. "Wait a minute, why's the sky red?" He asked.

Kris wasn't wrong, the sky had suddenly changed to a crimson red and the clouds began to turn purple.

Some of the audience members began to notice this and started questioning it.

"What's going on?"

"The sky just turned red."

"Is this an effect?"

"I'm scared!"

"Sorry, folks it looks like we're having some abrupt weather change here." Master Hand said before the speaker began to static. "And some *BZZT* techinical issues *BZZT* everyone don't *BZZT* remain calm and *BZZT*"

The speaker then blew up and fell towards the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Kris asked as he noticed a large battleship fly over the arena and began to release black and purple orbs onto the battlefield.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 ***Battlefield***

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Mario and Pit looked up towards the sky and saw the orbs land and begin to form a shape. As it finished forming it created a strange looking creature. The creature had a black head and limbs with red and white eyes, a green body and hat, and brown gloves and boots.

"Primids, and a lot of them." Pit said to Mario.

"But why, the Subspace Army was-a beaten eight years ago, why are they-a back?" Mario asked still confused about the whole situation.

"Whatever the case, we gotta keep these people safe." Pit stated as he began to shoot arrows at the Primids while Mario shot fireballs.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 ***Audience stands***

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kris began to watch as all of the other audience members began to run out of the stadium in fear of the Primids.

"I gotta help them, there's no way those two can stop all of those things by themselves." Kris said as he jumped on to the railing and began to run towards were the big screen was. As he climbed the big screen he then jumped towards the arena and realized something...

"I CAN'T FLY!" Kris shrieked as he plummeted towards the ground.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 ***Battlefield***

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Mario and Pit continued to battle their way through the Primids, diminishing their numbers rapidly. Just as the last one was walking towards them, they heard a voice screaming.

"What is that?" Pit asked before the two looked up to see Kris fall on top of the Primid finishing it off.

"Ow my head..." Kris grunted rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey are you alright?" Pit asked putting his hand out for Kris to grab.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but what were those things?" Kris asked lifting himself up with Pit's help.

"Primids, there part of the Subspace Army." Mario said to the Mii brawler.

"Wait the Subspace Army!?" Kris asked confused. "I thought you guys took care of the army eight years ago. Why are they back?"

"I don't know, I'm as suprised as you are." Pit answered just as a large robotic looking Primid landed on to the ground in front of the trio.

"That Primid's huge!" Kris stated just as the Primid roared towards the sky.

"No backing out you two, we gotta beat this thing!" Pit said readying his blades.

"I'm-a right behind you." Mario said getting in a battle stance.

"Can you fight?" Pit asked Kris.

"Yeah, I'm no expert, but I'll do as much as I can." Kris said cracking his knuckles and getting in a battle stance.

The giant Primid unleashed a roar towards the three fighters.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Battle Two - *** _ **Kris, Mario, and Pit vs. Mega-Robo Primid**_ *****

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The giant Primid punched the ground where the three were, but Pit was quick enough to grab the other two fighters and dodge the giant's punch. Pit then shot an arrow at the giant taking out the giant's eye.

"Keep your eye on the prize Primid." Pit taunted only for Mario and Kris to sigh in disgust.

Mario then ran towards the giant Primid and used his Super Jump Punch on it damaging it.

Finally Kris ran towards the giant jumped into the air and delivered a Helicopter Punch knocking out a small portion of the giant's armor.

It roared again and stomped the ground launching the three fighters into the air and back towards the ground.

"That-a thing is-a just too strong for us to handle." Mario said getting his footing.

"If Lady Palutena were here she'd know what to do." Pit said picking himself up.

Kris looked at the giant Primid and saw a small rip in the creature's face.

"That's it!" Kris said finding the solution.

"What is?" Pit asked confused.

"Pit I need you to show in arrow at it and get its attention, then Mario I'll need you to launch a fireball at the hole in its face and I'll finish it off." Kris explained to the two smashers.

"Better than nothing!" Pit said as he fired an arrow at the Primid's head getting its attention.

Mario then shot a fireball at the hole in his face causing the Primid to short circuit.

Finally Kris ran towards the now falling Primid and charged up his hand turning it into a metal fist.

"IRON FIST!" Kris roared as his metal fist connected with the creature's face sending it flying.

The creature didn't move as if it were dead.

"Alright we did it!" Pit cheered as Mario cheered jumping up and down in joy. "Nice planing."

"I mean I just saw it and thought "Hey we an short circuit it."" Kris answered before the trio heard a beeping sound.

"Uh...what's-a that?" Mario asked as the trio looked at the giant Primid.

It began to form back into the black and purple orbs before revealing a large metalic sphere. The sphere opened up and revealed a bomb.

"It's a Subspace bomb!" Pit cried.

Mario and Kris shrieked in fear before a black arrow ended up hitting Mario.

"MARIO!" Kris called seeing the Italian plumber turn into a trophy.

"Hold it right there, boy." A voice called making Kris and Pit look up to see who it was.

He was a wolf in a black pilot suit and had a purple visor on his left eye.

"Wolf..." Pit growled.

"I'll take him, you two better high-tail on out of here before you get sucked into the Subspace realm." Wolf said as he grabbed Mario using a claw on his Ar-Wing and took off.

"Get back here!" Kris called out before Pit grabbed him and began to fly off.

"We gotta get out of here, hold on tight!" Pit said as he began to fly faster and away from the bomb.

The two managed to escape and watched as Smash City Stadium and all of Smash City were sucked into a black void.

"Damn..." Kris said as he and Pit flew away from what used to be Smash City.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **And that ends the prologue of this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this is my first time writing a story like this so let me know if I need to make any adjustments to it. With that said I'll be giving some of these characters small differences in their personalities because some Nintendo characters don't really have much in terms of personality. With that said what characters did you like, or hate. Please rate and review your support is greatly appreciated. With all that said I wanna wish you guys a Happy Memorial Day, have yourselves a good night, and take care.**

 **\- Kris ;)**


End file.
